Cuddling Drabbles
by RayenOfDeadStarsAndPlanets
Summary: Me being sad made me write fluffiness. I really like this and its my first exploration into typing for the Homestuck fandom. have fun. CUDDLES ALL AROUND RATED HIGH T BECAUSE OF LANGUAGE AND MILD SEXUAL THEMES. AND I MEAN NAKEDNESS
1. Chapter 1

**Because **_**Homestuck**__**motherfucker**_**! So many ships so little time. **

**Have sleepy cuddles and John shooshing Karkat and Gamzee paping the angry ball of fluff into sleep. Because of reasons. I **_**NEED**___**this for depression reasons. **

**Also, found out they sell Faygo where I live. That's all I drink now.**

You blink carefully awake, warm and safe between your matespirits.

Karkat is curled into a ball in your arms, drool on the pillow beneath his head, leg twitching from a dream.

Gamzee is sprawled overtop the both of you, his unruly hair getting in your face, and snoring into your own hair.

You couldn't be happier. (not even if you were watching a Nicholas Cage movie and drinking Faygo.)

As you lay there, careful not to move and wake them up, -Karkat is a light sleeper who if you whisper his name in the same room as he, he'll wake up and Gamzee, well he doesn't wake up till Karkat yells,(says it's how he keeps Karkat as calm as possible in the morning, he paps him quiet)- you think of how you got here, between them, warm and happy.

A first boy kiss from Dave and a first girl kiss from Vriska and neither made you happy so you tried it a relationship with Dave, hoping it would work.

Shaking your head, you dispel those painful thoughts and focus on the here and now and here and now is the best place to be after battling Jack Noir's imps and creatures and monsters.

Losing Gamzee to the madness and nearly losing Karkat to the same darkness…nearly tore out your heart.

Unconsciously you tighten your grip on Karkat, making him whimper as he wakes.

"John? What's happening? Is everyone okay? Do I have to flip the fuck out on someone? What the fuck is going on here?" He slurs, still hazy with sleep, the longest sleep he has gotten in a while.

"No. Shoosh. Go back to sleep." You whisper, feeling the happy glow you felt earlier fading slightly. "Don't wake Gamzee. Just go back to sleep."

"Yeah my motherfucking brother, just go back ta sleep. It's far too early for us ta be motherfucking awake."

Too late.

"Sorry Gamzee. Didn't mean to wake you." You sigh as he nuzzles into your hair and Karkat looks up at you sleepily.

"It's all motherfucking good, brother. If I have ta be awake ta get Karbro asleep, then so be it. But first let me get motherfucking sit-u-ated." The taller troll says, before rolling over and pinning Karkat between you two.

Smiling, you wrap both of your arms around Karkat and draw him in close. As Karkat squirms in your arms, Gamzee comes up behind him and bends to fit around the much shorter troll, face pressed into the cancer's hair.

"Stop it. You're squishing me." Karkat whines, nuzzling against your chest.

"Shoosh, shoosh, shoosh. Just relax and go back to sleep, you don't have any leading to do. Not here. Not between us." You say softly, pressing kisses to his head.

As you did so, Gamzee smiles and paps his hair and horns and face, or what little isn't buried in your chest.

"We'll be right here when you wake up. Don't you motherfucking worry about a damned thing." Gamzee murmurs as Karkat slowly falls back asleep.

Soon after Gamzee has finished speaking the only thing to be heard is Karkat and his light snoring. However, you can feel Gamzee's eyes on you.

"Talk ta me motherfucker. Do we need ta have a feelings jam right here and now? We can always move to the horn pile if ya want?" Gamzee asks carefully and quietly.

"Nah I'm good. Just woke up thinking bad thoughts, thoughts about the past that I can't change. Not that I would want to. Just thinking." You say softly.

"Time for thinking is over my friend, time for motherfucking sleep. Do I have ta shoosh and pap you taa?" Gamzee asks as he links your hand with his much larger one, resting the both of them on Karkat's head.

"…Yes please… I can't get my thoughts to stop racing. I'd like to get back to sleep." You ask sheepishly, looking away from him.

"Ain't nothing ta be ashamed about. Everyone needs a good shoosh-pap-feelings jam now and again." He says, already in the process of petting your hair and simply smiling and you feel yourself relax almost as soon as he puts his hand on your head.

"Thanks Gamzee. Don't forget to go back to sleep yourself." You say sleepily, struggling to finish your conversation with your beloved matespirit.

"Don't you worry about a motherfucking thing. It don't take me much ta get ta sleep so you just shoosh and sleep. You both got some serious leadering ta do in the morning. Rest." Gamzee says as your eyes fall shut. You can just _hear_ the smile in his voice and you smile because his smile is quite lovely, like Karkat's, though you rarely see the cancer's smile.

"Stop thinking. Take the shoosh and the pap and go ta sleep."

"Night Gamzee. Love you."

"I love you taa Johnny-boy. I love you taa Karbro." As he says that, you feel his lips brush your head and you just _**know**_ that he just did the same to Karkat, by the way Karkat squirms around in your grasp.

And with warm and fuzzy thoughts in your head, you fall back asleep safe in your matespirits grasp, to Gamzee humming a lullaby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Moar Homestuck. Have my OTP, TravosVriska. They're precious. AU where the trolls have lived on Earth and know about Earth things and are human like, just not in nature or body type. Also, the game ended with Alterian destroyed and everyone on Earth. All the trolls. ALL OF THEM.**

**Mildly explicit. Tentabulges and nooks and sexcanons that involve Travos's horns. \o/ mostly that when they have sex, she lets him top her, just so that she can use his horns as leverage and because his horns get real sensitive when they have sex, she teases him, by biting at the bases, usually when he's eating her out.**

**Also BOOBIES. sorry not sorry**

**If you can't tell I really like Travos. He makes me squee and I wanna cuddle him. And Vriska's hot for being a spider-bitch.**

**Travos is more confident in matters of sex and with Vriska, because he knows what she likes and can dominate her because she likes that.**

**Also, Vriska's a mouthy, pushy submissive. And loud.**

**(I JUST REALLY LIKE THESE TWO OKAY THEY MAKE ME HAPPY AND ALL KINDS OF GOOD THINGS)**

Vriska sighs as Travos buries his face into her chest, content to lay there, with his weight holding her down and bulges still twined together.

"Okay dollface, ya gotta let go of my horns, they're starting to hurt." He pants, trying to tug his head away from her death-grip.

"Sorry Travos…wait what did you call me?" She asks, releasing his head and staring up at him, trying to blink away the fuzziness in her vision, the kind that always came after a good round or two with Travos.

"Dollface. It's a pet name. It's better than sweetheart or baby. It means I think you have a beautiful face." Travos declares, nuzzling her breasts and purring, sending tingles throughout her whole body.

"Oh!" She gasps, arching up into the touch, grabbing the ends of Travos's horns and yanking his face tighter against her chest. "Again, do that again!"

She can feel Travos smirking against her skin seconds before he makes the noise again.

After the first few tingles settle down, she's left with a pleasant feeling racing up and down her spine. And then it begins to tickle.

"Okay hehe stop." She says letting go of his horns, hoping he would get off of her (and maybe possibly get her off in the process).

He smiles against her and slowly slides down her body pressing kisses as he went, till he got to her flat stomach.

Once again, she feels his devilish smirk, right before he's blowing air and making noises against her stomach and she's screaming with laughter.

"No! Don't do that! Stop! Hahaha Stop it Travos! This isn't funny!" She shouts as she squirms in his grasp.

He laughs and smiles and presses more kisses against her body.

As the shakes slowly stop raking her body, she pulls him up by the horns bringing him up to her lips.

"You asshole. I should throw you off another cliff."

"You like what we have too much to do that. You'd miss this too much." With those words, his bulge twists and intertwines with hers and teases at her nook.

She sharply inhales and arches towards him even as her body protests the idea of sex so soon even as her bugle slips towards his own nook.

The act of being in one another at the same time was something directly tied to redrom and was something strictly forbiden to other quadrants, as it was an act of trust only true matespirits could preform.

They both sigh as they sink into one another.

"This is nice. Why can't we stay like this forever?" Travos asks, pressing kisses to her face.

"Because we have actual things to do that stops us from being together like this all the time. Plus we have actual responsibilities." She said happily, wiggling her hips as the bulge in her twisted in time with her movements.

"Speaking of, we need to get up out of bed and go do actual things, that involve other people." Travos says, tapping his horns to hers and begins to pull out of her.

"No wait, can't we put it off for a little while longer? Just cuddle with me for a little bit longer?" She asks.

"Okay, but only for a little bit and no more sex, we just cuddle. Alright?" He responds.

"That sounds perfect." She sighs, her bulge slipping out as his did the same.

"I think naked cuddles are my favorite." She mutters after a short lull of silence.

"Mine too." He smiles and draws her close to his chest, content and happy in their imperfect relationship.

**Well that got sexual quickly. Whoops. Damnit guys can't you be PG? This was rather long. I like this.**

**Also, read Karkat described as "THE SHOUTY RUNT WITH NUBBY HORNS"and I cried laughing. just thought I would share.**


	3. Chapter 3

**WHERE THE FUCK DID THIS EVEN TAKE OFF TO. I LOST ALL CONTROL OVER THIS TRAIN WRECK N ALL I CAN DO IS SIT BACK, WATCH AND TYPE THIS LIKE MAD.**

**THIS ONE IS GONNA HURT. I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS. IT HURT ME WRITING IT. GOODBYE FRIENDS I AM GONE.**

He comes to you in the middle of the night, like he always does.

"My darling, my beautiful darling." He murmurs in your ear as he wraps himself around you tightly, and unleashes his sadness and burdens upon you.

_(not that you mind see. that's why you love him.)_

He speaks to you of how much he adores you and how much he loves you and you hear in his voice, saying your name, saying your title, as if it's a prayer, that tonight is the last night for you and he.

"They will take me tomorrow when the sun sets. This is our last night my beloved huntress, my beloved Disciple. I am tired of the fighting and the lies and of all the things wrong with this world. Is it so bad of me that I want something different for the next generation and the generations to come? I love my people, but they only love war." He speaks carefully, face buried in your hair and you feel his tears, his vibrant, candy-red tears soak your skin.

Rolling over to face him in his arms, with you wishing so, _**SO **_hard that things would be different. You wish upon the suns in the sky that he wouldn't reveal himself. You wish upon wishes themselves that you could have one more night. But you take what you have been blessed with.

"My love, don't say such things. The people love and worship you, but they are simply trolls born and raised to be weapons. Born and raised to be to warmongers. And look how you've changed all of that! You have Neophyte Redglare, one of the best legislacerators and matespirit of the _Grand Highblood_ behind you as well as your beloved moiral Ψiioniic. Your inner circle is the best in the land and there is rumors that Marquise Spinneret Mindfang is on her way to join your cause. There are many who would follow you into death, myself included!" You _(shout)(yell)(__**SCREAM**__)_say carefully.

He sighs against your forehead, a sigh that held the weariness of a thousand souls, one that spoke of his exhaustion, the kind that spoke of a soldier who had been fighting his entire existence and was sick of the fighting and the bloodshed.

The kind those on death row, who know their time is nigh, sigh.

"And that my love, is the problem. Do not wish death upon yourselves because of me. Not because of me, not for me. You are too beautiful to die for a cause as ugly and violent as this. This has never been your fight. Please don't die for my cause, do not die for my mistakes. None of this is what I wanted! I wanted peace between blood castes. I wanted no one to die. Not for me. Never for me." He mourns, staring up at her, tears racing down his face. "I'm old and tired. What I am to do, will send waves through the pond that will sweep over you and Ψiioniic and Dolorosa and…I want the shedding of my blood to be the last blood spilt for this cause, till this world is ready for change. And I have seen the one who will bring about the change this world needs. And he will be glorious and he will be morials with a highblood and he will be mine and of my blood." He spoke with the voice he used for his sermons, preaching to her of things yet to come.

_(and you weep inside and on the outside. you have always known this was to come, you didn't expect it so soon.)_

Olive tears fall from your eyes as you press kisses across his face. "Please, let us not talk about these heartbreaking things any longer. Let us sleep. Tomorrow will come when it comes and we will handle it then and a not a moment before." You says, voice cracking and sobs escaping your throat.

"My beautiful, brave, strong Disciple." He sighs. "You have been with me for a very long time and you have followed my orders to the letter. So grant a dead troll's last wish. Do not come with me to the speech tomorrow. Stay hidden away. They will send E%ecutor Darkleer for us. I have seen what is to happen. My beautiful huntress," He says stroking your face lightly. "Do not follow me. Not this time. I beg of you."

_(he knows you'll say no and follow him, you can see it in his eyes and as much as it breaks your heart you'll lie to him.)_

"I…of course I'll stay. But promise me you'll come back to me?"

_(you'll lie to him the way he's going to lie to you. to protect and comfort.)_

"Don't I always?"

_('NOT THIS TIME' you want to scream and shout and rage and cry. because this is the end for him and for you and Ψiioniic and Dolorosa and for everyone involved. and it would be __**bloody**__.)_

* * *

The next night as the sun set, as he preaches, you stand hidden from sight as the guards descend on him like wolves.

You watch as he's tortured and put on display as a mutant, as a creature, something to be culled

_(you know better though. you have always known better)_

and you wince as he's shot with a dark blue arrow

_(you knew that the E%ecutor would be here. YOU KNEW IT AND YET YOU STILL FLINCH and you are ashamed.)_

and you see him die and you hold back tears

_(and you know when the E%ecutor sees you)_

and you know when he had you in his sights and he points the arrow and you look down at the leggings that you're not sure how you got they in your hands and you're ready to die for your_(his)(their)_ cause.

But he stops and jerks his head in a direction away from the havoc and you know, _**you know**_**, **this is what your beloved Signless, _(now the Sufferer, oh how you __**hate**__ that name)_ knew what would happen and he wanted this choice out of your hands.

_(but in doing so, you took the choice back.)_

You flee and hide in the caves that held the most memories of your Signless

_(the place you spent your last night)_

and you mourn and rage and cry

_(oh how you cry)_

and you remember the task whispered to you in the dead of night. The one that he asked of you.

"And I, like always, will follow his wishes and write and record his sermons and I do so gladly."

And with the blood of slain creatures you paint the walls of your caves with the words of your beloved Signless _(not the Sufferer, never that name.)_

and you wait for your death day so that you could be with your beloved

and you wait for the savoir that Alterian needed so desperately.

**Well shit. This wasn't meant to grow so large. Drabble is meant to be only a couple hundred words, not nearly 1300. Up next should be Meulin and Kurloz. Wish me luck.**


End file.
